Skype
Skype is an app that is used for text and Video chatting. Overview Skype is a chatting app that is on lots of platforms. Features that Skype has, is Emoticons, text chatting, Voice call, video call, the ability to call landlines (costs money via Skype credit), statuses Online (default status, means online) away (usually used to indicate that the user is away) DND (do not disturb), (which disables the notification sound effects) invisible (which shows the offline icon, but the user is still online) and offline (disconnects user from the internet). Linux version 4.3 lack some features that were added in other versions of Skype, as the Linux version is rarely updated. There is now a beta version of the latest version of Skype for Windows on Linux. There is also a Mobile version of Skype, which has most of the features of Skype, but lacks features such as being able to change the group's picture and quoting. Skype Groups Skype has 2 types of groups, one is cloud group, which was first introduced in Skype 6.13. In Cloud groups, you can remove users, enable/disable group linking, and chat history when a user joins (if you're admin). Another type of groups, is P2P (Peer to Peer) groups, P2P groups have more features and is more secure, you can lock certain features to be admin only, ban users, and add users to a banlist, and much more. if using a version older than 6.13, only P2P groups are accessible. Skype Commands Depending on which type of group you run on Skype, there are some commands exclusive to P2P. Microsoft acquisition On May 10 2011, Microsoft acquired Skype Communications, for $8.5 billion. The company was incorporated as a division of Microsoft, and Microsoft acquired all of the company's technologies with the purchase. This was completed on October 13 2011. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skype As a Result of this, versions of Skype eariler than 6.21 have been discontinued and made unable to be used to access Skype's servers. There have been patches made for older versions of Skype to be able continue access to Micrsoft's servers. Skype Protocol Skype has a closed source protocol. Unlike most protocols (including Microsoft's MSNP, for Windows Live Massanger), its not as wide spread. Kopete supports Skype's Protocol (versions 1.0 and 2.0 only) and Pidgin's Skype4pidgin plugin also supports Skype's protocol. Microsoft's TOU says that "reverse engineering is not allowed" despite that most countries have laws that allow it. Trivia *Before version 7, Skype used to have a slightly different layout, one of the notable changes with the layout was that before version 7, the avatars used to be square to fit the whole image into a box, version 7 changed the shape to circles. **Skype also had additional changes made in later versions such as moving the menu buttons and changing the colours of the notifications. *an emote in older Skype, the finger emote, was removed. But was added later. *2 Emoticons (poolparty and mooning) are censored in the later Windows versions, other versions have the emoticons uncensored. References Category:Computer Software Category:Windows Software Category:Mobile Apps Category:Microsoft Category:Macintosh Software Category:Linux Software